


Bound For Destiny

by midnightsheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Possessive Behavior, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsheart/pseuds/midnightsheart
Summary: „If you need money then how ’bout I buy you, darling?“- Hermione Granger is a poor girl, with an ill mother, a dead father and her life a constant chaos. Tom Riddle is a rich guy, intelligent, charming and used to get everything he wants.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story in my head for a long while now and now I have the courage to write it down and to share it with you. Do not be fooled, this story is not only about a crazy possessive Tom but also about the story behind and a lot of drama, because guess what? I looooove drama.
> 
> Have fun!

**Prologue.**

 

Working in a shitty bar until the early hours indeed was not something Hermione had hoped for. Something she aspired to do. Unfortunately her life had have other plans for the young student in consideration of the illness of her mother and the early death of her father. Rent had to be paid, food had to be bought and the bills of the hospital had not to be forgotten. She knew that her mother blamed herself that Hermione had to work for them both additionally to her education and the normal life of a seventeen year old young woman. But every time her mother cried and apologised Hermione just smiled at her, hugged her tightly and said that everything is fine and in the end the dark times will come to an end and in a few years her mother and herself will be living in a great house, free of all debts, of all struggles. _Happy and alive_.

It was a chilly night when Hermione left the bar and took a deep breath thinking of five hours of sleep until her alarm would force her out of her slumber to go to school and to survive another day. She brushed a brown curl out of her face behind her ear, hid her face in her fluffy scarf and walked quickly down the dark street. Her caramelbrown eyes wary taking in her surroundings. She was smart enough to know that it was not a good idea to walk alone but leaving her no other option she had to. And every damn night she had to work she considered herself lucky to not be attacked by some stranger. It was also positive that the street was normally full of people, drunk or not, better them than no one to give her a little bit of safety.

„I bet you won‘t be able to gulp this down within five seconds!“, Hermione heard a man say to another one, then she heard laughter. A group of men was directly walking in her direction and her sight went downwards. _Do not look at them, Hermione. Just walk straight home_. Then something hit her shoulder and a gasp left her lips recognising that she had collided rather forcefully with one of the man. _Great_ , she thought while her fingers went to her shoulder to ease the pain, „I am sorry…“, Hermione mumbled softly, still looking at the ground. She aimed to continue her way home, ignoring the little incident, but suddenly a strong hand grasped her arm which caused her to raise her gaze and to look into the face of the man who had accidentally hurt her moments ago.

Her breath stilled when she saw his handsome face framed by dark brown hair. Strong jawline, high cheekbones, perfect lips and deep grey eyes which seemed to study her curios. And something in her made her curios herself because she thought she knew his face. And then she recognised him which made her blush lightly. _Tom Riddle_ – perfect student, a year prior herself, unmistakable handsome, undeniable intelligent and filthy rich. Seeing her blush he smiled down at her not losing his grip around her arm. Obviously he already knew who she was.   
„Tommy-Boy, what ya doin‘?“, another man slurred, visibly drunk. His friends had already took a few steps and now were waiting for their friend which was occupied with studying Hermiones face. „Lead the way, guys. I‘ll follow you in a minute“, the man said, his deep melodious voice sending shivers down Hermiones spine. With big eyes she looked in his face.

His friends disappeared around the next corner, leaving Hermione and Tom alone in the dark night. „Ehm, can you please let go of my arm?“, Hermione asked in a small voice but seemingly annoyed that the boy still held her arm in a tight grip. Her question made his smirk only widen, „No“, he just stated and suddenly guided Hermione into a rather dark aisle in between two houses. Perplexed and curios Hermione did no fight his grip. _Curiosity killed the cat, stupid!_ , she only thought while still looking into his eyes, following his gaze which was now resting on her scarf. With one swift motion he loosened it so that Hermiones neckline was visible, making her blush even more and huff in annoyance, „Hey, what do you think you are doing?“, she asked him a little bit louder than usual which made him look into her eyes once again, smiling sweetly, making her even more uncomfortable. „Why do you walk around alone so late at night?“, Tom asked her, ignoring her question and touching her cheek with his right hand, caressing it.

Irritation bubbled up in her mind. What was he up to? „I… I had to work…“, she stuttered loosing the last bit of her self-confidence while seeing the predatory glint in his eyes and feeling his soft touch. „Hmm, you are working so late at night?“, Tom murmured softly with his dark voice. Suddenly he pushed her small body against the stone wall behind her, slammed his left hand beside her head and grasped her chin in a demanding manner to title her head up. To overwhelmed and surprised by his sudden behaviour Hermione could do nothing except to stare up in his beautiful face which he lowered to hers. With hooded eyes he watched how her lips opened a bit, making him look more greedy at her plump lips. They were breathing the same air, his mouth ghosted over hers while he whispered authoritatively, „ _If you need money then how ’bout I buy you, darling?_ “ With this words he kissed her, demandingly, hard, possessive and passionately.

 

**_tbc._ **


	2. The Offer

**First Chapter – The Offer.**

  
„You look like a whole night of dancing and drinking and if I didn‘t know you any better I would assume that you have a great problem with alcoholism considering that this happens twice a week. So, _dear Hermione_ , what are you up to?“

At the question of her best friend Ginny Weasley, Hermione just rolled her eyes, slumped into her chair in the crowded classroom, sighed and leant her head on both of her hands which were currently resting on her table. „I‘m just tired…“, Hermione mumbled and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the voices of her classmates. But ignoring the redhead was as difficult as ignoring a great tsunami storming right into your face as it seemed; the girl just jumped on her table and while sitting on the hard wood she poked Hermiones head until the curled haired woman groaned in annoyance and opened her eyes to glare at an innocently smiling Ginny, “I won‘t give up. You might just tell me what had stolen your high recommended sleep this time.“

Hermione looked into the eyes of her best friend, fluttered with her long dark lashes and smiled softly. It was not like she did not trust Ginny, she knew her for three years now and the always cheerful girl was a great help in Hermiones stressful life but no one knew about her problems. Not a single person knew that she had to work twice as hard as anybody else in this school.Trying to master all the testes and to gain money to pay the bills her mother and herself caused. But Hermione was not looking for sympathy. It was her life, her challenge, her problem. „I was just…“, Hermione started when suddenly the door of the classroom opened and a deep voice called her name politely, „Ms Granger?“

Hermiones brown eyes wandered to the classroom door and she took a deep breath while she looked directly into the handsome face of nonetheless than the beloved and popular Tom Riddle. Once he spotted her the serious sight left his face and toothly he smiled at her, making him look more handsome as usual if that was possible anyway. Gracefully he walked into her direction, his chin high, his eyes sparkling, charming smile in place and his perfectly white oxford shirt tugged into his black trousers while one slender hand fixed his tie. When he reached her table he stopped and once again a greedy glint appeared in his eyes while she looked up in his face, grabbing the hem of her skirt tightly to erase something of her tenseness which has increased with every step he took into her direction. „Hello, Ms Granger“, his smooth voice reached her ears and she had to suppress a shiver. „Hi…“, she returned shyly thinking about the past night and his lips on hers. Once again a soft blush adorned her cheeks.

„I would like to talk to you about a rather important topic. The headmaster allowed us to skip a few minutes of our first class due to the urgency. Would you please accompany me to the garden? A little walk so we can talk freely“, he ended his rather polite command by stretching out his hand so she could take it. Suspiciously Hermione eyed said hand. Why would the headmaster allow such a thing? Of course Tom Riddle was Head Boy but what in the name of god could be so important to justify to miss a class? „Hermione?“, the voice of her best friend teared her out of her thoughts, „Hm?“, she made and looked into Ginny’s blue eyes which seemed to look at her curiously, „Won‘t you go with him? It seems that it is rather important?“, Ginnys question made Hermione jump out of her chair. „Ehm, yeah, of course… I‘ll see you later, Ginny“, Hermione replied softly, grabbed her bag and looked into Tom‘s abyssal greys. He lowered his offered hand she had not taken and she registered the tension in his jaw as he did so.

  
—

  
They walked in silence while passing a view classrooms. Out of her the corner of he eye Hermione studied Toms form. He walked calmly beside her, smiled politely and greeted every student who came across them with a charming smile and a friendly remark. Suddenly his gaze wandered down to her and she blushed being caught studying his form. _What‘s wrong with you? He is just a stupid boy!_ , she scolded herself and gripped the straps of her bag even tighter out of her discomfort while looking at her shoes.

„Why did you want to talk to me?“, Hermione broke the silence and looked into his face which was empty of any emotions. His dark eyes studied her face and suddenly he stopped walking, forcing Hermione to stop in her movement as well, „What‘s wrong?“, she asked again and shrieked when he pushed her lightly, making her stumble against a door which he opened in a moment and once again pushed against her body. Stumbling backwards and catching her body Hermione did not really recognise that Tom had closed the door. He was now walking directly to her, grinning widely and once again his fingers found his tie. But now he was loosening it so it hung loosely around his neck making him look undeniable _sexy_ and Hermione had to gulp while taking a step backwards crashing against a table and losing her bag which fell to the ground barely audible. Tightly she gripped the wood behind her, steading herself while she looked defiant into Toms eyes, „What do you want?“, she whispered frightened but also confidently..

He was standing right in front of her now, grinning, smelling like _heaven_ and caging her between his arms. He pressed his body against hers and bent his face down so that his lips were right against hers but not touching them quite right, only lightly. Softly. _Innocently_. „Well, I already stated that I want to have you. But now I have also a clear job proposition for you“, Tom said calmly but the way his breath tickled her neck and his right hand grabbed her waist it was also very _lustful_. And Hermione had to whimper lightly when his lips touched hers while he talked, „What a job?“, she asked bravely and he chuckled.

„You‘ll be a maid within my household“, Tom stated and kissed her, _softly_. Hermione closed her eyes the moment his lips touched hers and considered his offer. _Should she really…?_ Lightly she pushed on his broad chest to gain a little more space between their bodies. To her surprise he took a step away from her and looked into her face rather expectantly. She touched her lips with her delicate fingers and looked directly into his eyes, trying to find an answer in his grey depths. „I… I don‘t know…“, she whispered insecurely, closing her eyes, bending her head down. Then she felt fingers under her chin, bending it up softly which made her open her eyes and looking into his. „There won‘t be any orders that‘ll be against your will“, Tom whispered soothingly.

Insecurely Hermione grabbed the tie of her schoolrobes and fumbled with the very end of it. Her gaze wandered from Toms eyes to his chest, his white shirt and his tie, his delicate fingers which rested tightly on her waist. Still he held har chin in his hand restricting her movements so her eyes could not linger more closely on him and his attributes. The Riddles were rich and she knew a job at his house would be more pleasant than working in the dubious bar she was employed at right now. But… working _for_ Tom Riddle? The guy who told her yesterday he wanted to buy her? She looked into his deep eyes and tried to find something but they just sparkled at her, giving away nothing and she sighed. Maybe talking to her mother about this would be the best idea. „I‘ll consider it“, she stated softly and then he smirked down at her, charmingly, making her gulp nervously.

  
_

 

Visiting her mother in the hospital was something Hermione did not enjoy. It was not like she did not want to see her mother, no, she loved to talk to her and to pretend that her life was okay for a small amount of time. She hated to visit her because the hospital meant illness and death. Pain and sorrow.

„Hi mummy“, Hermione greeted her mother cheerfully and gave her a small peck on her cheek, smiling brightly at the elder woman who currently was laying in her bed. She had a kind face, pretty but due to the illness it was very pale and her cheeks hollow. Every time Hermione came to visit her mother it seemed that she was becoming even thinner than the last time. It was making her sad to see the woman who was responsible for her wonderful childhood to become weaker from day to day. „Hello, sweetheart, how are you doing?“, Jean Granger asked her daughter smiling kindly and taking Hermiones hand in hers while Hermione took place on the corner of her mothers‘ bed. „Couldn‘t be any better, mum“, Hermione lied, not wanting her mother to stress about her, „And you? Did Dr. Potter say anything new?“. Sadly Jean shook her head, a small reassuring smile appeared on her lips when she saw the frown on Hermiones face, „It‘s okay, sweety. I‘m doing good, today I was able to take a walk down to the garden and you wouldn‘t guess whom I met there“.

Hermione looked expectantly at her mother and after a few seconds of silence and realising that her mother really wanted her to guess a heavy sigh left her throat, „Mum! You know that I don‘t like such games“, a soft laugh left her mothers lips which made Hermione smile once again. „I know, I know. But you know that I love to see the little annoyed frown on your face.“ Hermione rolled her eyes and said teasingly, „Great, mum. So you are responsible for all the wrinkles I‘ll get before my twenties birthday. Thank you very much!“ Gently Jean squeezed Hermiones hand and smirked, „Yeah, yeah, just blame your poor mother. It was Tom Riddle Sr., he was visiting the hospital because he‘d like to invest money into it.“ At the mention of the Riddles name Hermiones eyes widened a bit, „Why do you know the Riddles?“, she asked. „They are our landlords and your father and Mr Riddle were good friends while going to school together. He remembered him but didn‘t know that he died. So we talked.“, Jean explained but before Hermione could interrupt her she continued her talking, „And he had a little offer when I told him that I‘m not able to work any longer so you have to work.“

Hermiones face blushed because of her anger, that little _manipulative git_ had told his father about her situation, so he would talk to her mother and she now _had to_ say yes to his stupid job! „Mum… I really don‘t know if this is such a good idea…“, Hermione tried to convince her mother, „Why not?“, she asked, „The Riddles are very generous and you‘ll just have to work on weekends and maybe a few hours within the week. Our rent will be paid and there should be enough money for you to live. Please, Hermione. Take the offer… I can‘t do much to make your life easier but this... this I _can_ do…“, suddenly there were tears in her mothers eyes and Hermione hugged her tightly when she started to sob. A heavy sigh left her lips while she considered her options. She could keep her job at the bar, continue to work there and have a hard but fair job… On the other side she could take the offer and make her mother happy and have a rather pleasant job. The only thing she feared was the younger Tom Riddle but it could not be so bad, right? „Okay, mum. I‘ll talk to them about the job“, Hermione finally stated.

  
_

 

The house of the Riddles was enormous, the furniture modern and expensive. Currently she was walking down a long corridor being guided by a woman who seemed to be a maid in the household. Suddenly they stopped before a large ornamented door, she knocked on the door and opened it when a male voice told her to come in. Taking in her surroundings Hermione did not see Mr Riddle and his son sitting on a comfortable looking couch. Her eyes were fixed on the bookshelves which occupied the walls of the room. With sparkling eyes Hermione smiled at the library in front of her. She loved to read. It was her escape from the reality. Lost in a book while drinking tea, this was heaven for Hermione. Forgetting about the problems of her life, the world and just enjoying the peaceful silence while reading about the whole wisdom of the world.

A voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked into the handsome face of Tom Riddle Sr who smiled at her kindly, „You must be Hermione, right? My name is Tom Riddle and I think you already know my son, as well, Tom Riddle“, he laughed at his last statement and Hermione smiled politely while her gaze wandered for a brief second to Tom who was standing right beside his father smiling charmingly. Hermione wanted to glare at him because she knew that this whole thing was just a masquerade he had arranged because he was a bored brat but she just told softly, „Nice to meet you, Mr Riddle. I have to thank you for the opportunity to work for you“. The man just winked at her, „It‘s a pleasure. I wouldn‘t want such an intelligent young woman to waste her time to work instead of enjoying a little bit of her life. Come, sit down. We will discuss the terms of our conduct“, he gestured to her to sit down on the couch.

When she sat down she was followed immediately by Tom who took the place directly beside her. His leg touched hers barely and a shiver went down her spine. Shyly her view went to his face and she saw a little amused glint in his eyes while his charming smile was still in place. „So, let‘s start“, Mr Riddle said who sat on an armchair opposite of Hermione, her eyes focused on the talking man, „There will be no time scheme where you have to work. You‘ll work when you have time and on some occasions we‘ll need you as a waitress on weekends. Since we are your landlords the rent will be paid with your work and in addition we will monthly transfer a fixed amount of money to your bank account. Any questions?“. Flabbergasted Hermione looked at the man surprised by the generosity, „I, uhm… No. But thank you, Mr Riddle. It‘s such a great offer.“ He just smiled kindly, „Anything for the daughter of an old friend. Ah, but I forgot to mention that you‘ll work rather for my son than the whole house due to the fact that this won‘t collide with your timetable at school.“

Hermione had to swallow hard realising the last sentence of her new boss. She grabbed the hem of her skirt and fumbled nervously while she felt that Toms‘ foot beside her touched hers rather sensually. Lightly it glided up and down her lower leg making her shiver. Maybe this was a joke? She really had to work for Tom Riddle Jr.? And suddenly she understood that he really had bought her and making his demand from the last night to reality. _Great, this will be fun_ , Hermione thought bitterly while she moved her legs to the side so Toms foot could not touch hers any longer.

„Please, excuse me. Work is calling. We‘ll start with your job tomorrow, okay? Tom will talk to you about your tasks“, Mr Riddle said and smiled friendly at her while he left the room. The door closed behind him with a rather loud bang, leaving Hermione and Tom in a room. _Alone_.   
She heard a rustling and watched how Tom was now sitting at the other end of the couch, leaning casually against the armrest, studying her interestedly and smirking amused, „Well, I think, this‘ll be most entertaining, don‘t you think, _Hermione_?“, he said and rolled her name, enjoying the sound on his lips. _Annoyed_ Hermione rolled her eyes and pouted at him, „Well, I don‘t think so. And I think that‘s rather spooky how you created this whole scene. Letting your father talk to my mother, really? _Childish_.“ Tom just raised an elegant eyebrow while his eyes suddenly roamed over her body making Hermione blush, „I wanted you and now I have you, anything else doesn‘t matter.“

„You were just scared that I‘d reject your offer and I would have if you didn‘t – _hey_!“, Hermione stated a first coldly but Tom abruptly grabbed her hand and pulled her on his lap. Surprised by his sudden movement Hermione could not react as fast as she had liked to and now was straddling his lap, looking into his unbelievably abyssal eyes which were sparkling at her with such an intensity that she had to take a deep breath. One hand was still holding her wrist while the other rested on her neck. Gently he glided her curly hair back, „You were _really_ thinking of rejecting the offer?“, he murmured darkly and his hand on her neck guided her face closer to his. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips on her cheek, softly he whispered in her ear, „If you are a good girl I‘ll give you some _extra_ money“. And then his lips were on hers, demanding and hard while his hands glided under her blouse, touching her bare skin, pressing against her bra and massaging her curves.

 _He‘s just referring to you as a thing he can buy with his money and use as he pleases_ , Hermione thought and a tear slipped out of the corner of her eye. She tried to push him away when she felt his hands on her bare skin and his lips gracing down her neck to the small place between her breasts. „Stop it!“, she yelled and suddenly he looked into her face, _surprised_. „Don‘t touch me!“, she continued while she watched him studying her face. Defiant she looked into his eyes, „I won‘t sell you any part of myself!“. Suddenly she pushed at his chest, freeing herself from his touch. When she stood she rearranged her clothes, buttoned up her blouse and with one last glance stated, „Just because you have money doesn‘t mean that you can treat my like that. I‘ll never be _your good girl_.“

 

 ** _tbc_**.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why I’m doing this, guys. okay it seems like Tom is a git but trust me, there are reasons! And be sure, Hermione will teach him some manners... hopefully! Thank you for all the kudos, kisses and hugs <3


End file.
